


Under the light of a thousand stars

by Ambros



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, just a whole lot of fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - Magnus combs his fingers through Alec's hair: “I'll have to tell Izzy to take it easy on you with those dance lessons.”Alec groans, trying to hide a bit more in Magnus' collarbone: “Trust me,” he grunts, “They're much needed. Unless you want our first dance to end with your broken ankle. Or possibly our broken ankles. I could probably somehow manage that.”





	Under the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> The prompt for this fic was "Malec: future fic, dancing, and fluff?"  
> I haven't written a word in forever and I didn't want to reread this (I know, huge mistake) in case I got in my head too much and ended up hating this.   
> I'm trying to start writing again, so I hope this isn't horrific.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> And I can't guarantee anything but as usual, if you want to prompt me something I'm on Tumblr as sometimesambroswrites :)

Alec is all soft lines and curved shoulders, his head tipped back, something poetic in the line that runs from his chin to his knees and then breaks where his legs are bent – too tall, ridiculously tall for the kitchen chair – and it makes something warm unfold in Magnus' stomach, that deep knowledge that usually rests in the back of his mind and keeps him a bit more anchored to the ground, that Alec is here, existing at the same time that he is – and Magnus knows how rare that is, with his seven-hundred-something years he still wonders about everyone that he's missed –, loving him. That Alec just put Madzie to bed because she won't sleep if Alec doesn't sit on her bed and tells her a story, because sometimes she's as scarred by everything that happened as they are, and sometimes Alec will make her a hot chocolate and let her fall asleep on his arm.

Magnus rests his head against the kitchen's doorpost.

Alec blinks slowly at him, barely awake. Magnus feels a smile curve his lips.

“Hey,” Alec says, because that's still what he says, _hey_ , always with a surprised edge to it. There's a smile curled in the corner of his lips.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus says, takes a step forward, braces his hands on the back of the chair, his fingers fully pressed against Alec's shoulders. Alec tilts his head a bit more, looks at him from upside-down and Magnus places a soft kiss on his lips.

Alec's eyes remain closed for a brief moment after the kiss. When he opens them his smile is a bit wider, a bit brighter.

He hums as Magnus moves from behind the chair, reaches for the cookies on the counter – home-baked ones because Catarina is terrible and taught Madzie the deliciousness of home-baked goods and Magnus and Alec haven't mastered the ability to say no to her quite yet – and takes one.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Alec's voice is low and lovely, and Magnus distractedly switches his cookie for one with more chocolate chips before he says: “Because you're here,” which is really everything and nothing.

He's taking his first bite when Alec rests his head on his shoulder – _ridiculously_ tall –, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Magnus offers him the rest of his cookie and turns in his arms as Alec bites into it.

“I'm glad you're here, too.”

It's half cookie and half words, and Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's neck. He smiles, impossibly fond.

“That's good, what with us living together and all.”

Alec chuckles, rests his forehead on Magnus' shoulder. He's so tired it's written in every line of his body.

Magnus combs his fingers through Alec's hair: “I'll have to tell Izzy to take it easy on you with those dance lessons.”

Alec groans, trying to hide a bit more in Magnus' collarbone: “Trust me,” he grunts, “They're much needed. Unless you want our first dance to end with your broken ankle. Or possibly our broken ankles. I could probably somehow manage that.”

Magnus smiles, silent; he knows Alec is actually worried about it.

He digs his fingers in Alec's shoulders gently, trying to loosen his sore muscles. “You'll be great.”

Alec mumbles: “I'll have Simon erase everyone's memory if something embarrassing happens.” and Magnus laughs, says “Alexander” as a soft reprimand, but Alec only burrows further in Magnus' shirt.

Magnus counteracts by taking a step forward, forcing Alec to stand a bit straighter, locks his hands behind Alec's neck, his fingers grazing Alec's shirt.

He sways in place and it's awkward because Alec is exhausted and doesn't really know how to follow him, doesn't know what's happening but doesn't ask because he's _Magnus_ , but Magnus' magic still vibrates around them in a soft sound that's almost music, almost a melody, and Alec is so, _so_ bad, exhaustion certainly not helping, and it's exactly what Magnus wants. It's exactly what he hopes for. For the rest of his life, this would be bliss.

“See?” he asks softly, Alec uncharacteristically shy as he looks up from under his eyelashes, his eyes fixed on his own feet, “Our first dance is done, no broken ankles. Our second one will be a walk in the park.”

Alec chuckles, clearly unconvinced but willing to listen, so absolutely trusting. “I'm so bad at this,” he says, but it's lighter than before, just something that's _there_ and maybe it's okay that it is.

“Perfect,” Magnus corrects him. He brushes a crumb from Alec's shirt. “You're absolutely perfect.”

  



End file.
